Clockwerk's Savior
by Owllander14
Summary: Clockwerk tells his kids a story. A Clockwerk fangirl from our world unknowingly makes a wish and soon becomes a reality when she is sent into the Sly games. The question is can she save her love Clockwerk from the Cooper Gang? Based on Sly 1, 2, 3 and 4 games. [Clockwerk X OC] [Sly Cooper X Carmelita Montoya Fox] [Bently X Penelope] Rated; M for violence. FINAL CHAPTER is up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter One

The Transport

"Daddy, How did you and mommy meet?" asked the little teenager girl owlet.

"Well." Clockwerk said. All three of the adolescent kids gathered around to listen to the story.

Once a upon a time a young 18 year old teenager named Amber was playing the new video game called Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus. When it came to the end she couldn't bring herself to play it through. So one day she asked her friend to finish it for her while she sat right by and watched as the game was fully played through she sat by and watched as Sly Cooper on a jetpack defeat poor Clockwerk her friend said it was a good game and went and left for home.

During that night she couldn't get the image of Clockwerk brocken head floating above the lava surface out of her mind. She would get emotional and cryout at night everytime she thought about it. She didn't think what he said to Cooper was true that hate, revenge, or that jealousy could be the only emotions that he possed deep down he was confused, angery, depressed and lonely.

She felt like she could take on that challenge and help him see the world, it was not fair for him to die.

She couldn't get to sleep so she spended last few hours playing the game until she had gotten to Clockwerk's domain here she was playing Cooper on the jetpack, not shooting back but dodged Clockwerks attacks, instead of actually finishing or playing the game she watched closey how Clockwerk himself flied around flapping those strong wings. She admired everything about him, she liked his yellow eyes, funny horned brows above them. She loved the sound of his voice.

She knew he was strong but his robotic form was ancient it could hold up to damage, in a way he was still fragile, because he can be killed.

While her mind was in a haze her old PS2 started to act up the screen on the TV freezed up it said to place missing disc into the console and she could hear the fans turn on Amber touched the flat boxed console it must be overheated pressed a finger on the reset button to turn it off but it all stayed the same nothing was working she went to go unplug everything she was shocked and passed out. The room was spinning and the next thing she knew she saw herself meeting the floor then it all went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Discliamer: I own nothing.

Chapter Two

Chance Meeting

The next thing she knew she woken up layed in something soft and silky she immediately sat up right and regreted it she felt so sore. "What the heck happened?"

She took in her surroundings she was on this huge circular bed it had only a silk red sheet, pillows, light thin silk covering that acted as a blanket to cover her body.

She crawled to the edge an carefully climbed down the only thing in the room was a dresser and on it was a glass casing with plants inside. They looked to be flowers.

She had a flashback when her friend played the game through Cooper was making his way across the lava when Bently told him to finish him off Clockwerk keep on saying something in gibberish about flowers. Then the last part Cooper bashing his head in with the cane ending his poor life for good it made her cringed and look away quickly.

She also remembered his pained yells as Carmelita shocked him with her pistol and Cooper deliver the final blows and knocking him out of the air.

It was like a replay in her mind it was torture.

She heard clacking of heavy claws on the floor outside the room she panicked try to find a place to hide and crawled under the bed.

The foot steps stopped outside the big door opened she was shaking all over her heart was pounding in her chest and breathing heavy and to her surprise those huge feet belonged to a certain robotic owl that she knew quite well.

She took a few breaths and calm herself, and stayed really still, and quiet as possible the feet moved and circled around as if looking for something then he climbed on the bed, the springs squeaked, she relaxed thinking he may not know she was there but something clamped around her foot, dragged her out from under the bed, she was held up side down, her foot was in his beak, he placed her in the bed next to him. He stared down at her curiously, he pecked and tugged on her high poney tail of brown hair.

She muffled a giggle she shaked silently, he turned his head to the side.

"So, I see your awake and moving about. Now tell me about yourself." He layed his head on the pillow waiting intintely for her to talk.

"I'm Amber Snowheart, Ummm... I... guessing this would be your home?"

"Yes, Mrs. Snowheart continue."

She gulped nervously. "My race is Human and to us your kind is considered fictional in stories. They are called Animorphic which mean that Animals having Human like behaviors for example driving a car or working at a job to make a living. In my world people such as you do not exist there. So as to being in such a place such as this, I do not know how it is possible that I am here with you right now. Maybe, You like like to fill me in as to why I am in your room."

"Well Mrs. Snow I was happily enjoying my morning flight, When suddenly this big portal opened in the sky and out popped you falling from the heavens above and your limp little body decided I was a nice place to land on and knocking me unairborne from the skies. I had to work extra hard as to not let you become ash to my lava pits so I regained flight and caught you took you to my chambers to rest." He explained like talking to an idiot and being sarcastic almost blaiming me for ruining his morning.

"Oh God, I'm So Sorry that this happened and I have offended you in any way Sir, I'll no longer trouble you with my presence." She got up quickly and somehow managed to open the door and leave the place.

She ran out quickly, she was feeling a little hurt and offended he accusing her for something she had little control over. She didn't need to be a charity case. If she was in a new world, she would make it out of this on her own. She heard of a human being in Sly 2 Game Band of Thieves, Some reporter women, who chased Cooper down, in order to get an interview her saying "Yo, Slow down." to which Cooper did and he gave a sly smile and wink to that she said "Sorry, I'm into Rappers not Coons." and to that said, he ran off. Some interview.

It gave her comfort knowing she wasn't alone in this world that some other human could coexists with these people.

She would settle down just fine here, find a job and maybe get a cheap apartment in some small town and figure out a way back to her world. As she made way down the volcanic mountain, she saw his minions flying around none swooped down to attack her, she was ignored. She made her way pass those traps. She made it to the gate it was locked she huffed in irritation crossing her arms over her chest making her chest appear more larger than it was Clockwerk landed, standing behind her watching, taking notice of her chest. The arms pushed her girls up more making her cleavage appear deeper and more full he hummed in appreciation.

Her lips were pouted she seemed exotic with her almond round eyes and brown eyes went well with the tanned skin.

She was fixing to ram her body against the door. Amber was hoping to use all her body weight would be enough to get it to budge it was starting to hurt. She squealed as she was cacooned in wings. She turned around an was lifted into the air she was wrapped in tight, in an embrace, his wings acted as arms to hold her to him, her breasts pressed plush against his chest. She felt the heat of the warmth of the metal an unfamiliar thrill went through her, the reaction made her flush.

She gasp for air, panting, she looked up at him, he seemed pleased with himself.

"Mister this is highly inapproperiate. Place me back down please."

"Oh how rude of me, My name is Clockwerk."

"So are you a King?" She decided to play dumb and pretend she was not aware she was in the game.

"Yes, I am dear, King Clockwerk at your disposal, I welcome you to my kingdom." He lied. His ego grew 3 sizes larger, over inflated. He wanted to impress this human woman, without realizing it, he was growing a strong attachment for her and something even more, a budding, love was starting to bloom, the hate chip mysteriously turns into a love/hate chip with two emotional settings Penelope made it happen using the time machine, to alter the past.

"So, You don't want me to leave?"

"No, You can stay as my special guest. I apologize for my rudeness early today." He said quickly.

"So, I am your prisoner."

"You won't be as long as you don't try and escape."

"Okay dokie then, lead the way Lord Clockwerk." She said playfully.

He raised an eye brow and smirked at her amused. "Follow me, Madam." He played along.

He placed his feathered wing at the small of her back and lead her back inside his home.

"So, Do you have a guest room I should be staying in for the night."

"No, I don't you'll be staying with me."

Her face turn red as a tomato. A fangirl side in her mind squealed with glee and fainted. The logical side said No this guy is Super Dangerous leave, run while you still can, head for the hills. Amber's heart started to argue. No that's not true he doesn't act at all like the villany owl in the game.

Be quiet she yelled to herself, it was then silent again.

He pulled her in close to his side.

He took her to have a candle light dinner. It came as a complete shock.

"What has brought this on?"

"Oh it has been a while since I have had company."

"So, How long have you had an interest in Floriculture?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Oh, I saw this glass casing in the room I woke up in, Some plants were in it. You into flowers?"

"I have been into the hobbie, Since the time it first came out."

"You were younger at that time?"

"Yes it was one of the few things I treasured, loving in my old life, it started in Rome around 30 A.D."

"So you were a Roman Botanist."

"I was never a Roman but I stayed in Rome for a while took up on some studies."

"How old are you?"

"I do know that I'm over a thousand years old. I don't really keep track."

"Why live forever?"

"I chased a dream, I found it appealing to live forever, never to age or die, discover endless amounts of knowledge, to see how the world evolved which it did, I saw first hand the future I would never had see when mortal."

"Yes but it has it's drawl backs it's great to learn and see everything change but your alone in it all."

He sighed sadly. "You are right on that account."

She took a hold of his metal feathered wing and held it, he looked into her brown eyes she smiled at him reassuringly.

"I'll tell you something about myself me and my father, when I was little he use to take me bird watching my favorite birds to watch were Red Cardinals and American Robin. My parents were divorced but I always was closer to dad. Those were my happy times. The Eurasian Eagle Owl is starting to become one of my favorites." She winked at him." "The fact they mate for life."

Clockwerk's beak parted slightly his systems were overheating.

She smirked as she got up from her chair, he was squirming under her gaze. "Well, I hope you have a good night." She made sure to Sashay her hips side to side to draw his attention.

She went to the room and left him behind panting.

She prepared herself to sleep removing skinny jeans and shoes she crawl under the thin blanket, went into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Three

First Date

She woke the morning wrapped in metal feathered wings he held her tightly to him, she was able to wiggle herself free tried finding a restroom. She was able to find one it was connected to the bedroom, she made sure to lock the door behind her. She looked around it was stark white, there was a pedestal sink, a standin shower, jacuzzi tub and a toilet.

She took a bath, soaked for an hour and half, she heard someone calling out for her from the other side of the door.

"Just a minute." She wrapped her hair in a towel and one to cover herself with and unlocked the door.

"Yes?"

"I want to take you out."

"Alright, Let me get, me some clothes put on and we can go."

When they both gotten outside. "Henry open the gate." His goon did as he was told.

He lowered himself to the ground, he looked back at her waiting patiently.

She finally understood. "You, Don't have to do that, I'm fine."

"I insist either ride or I'll carry you, your choice." he said as a matter of fact.

She slowly made her way to him and climbed up and positioned herself laying on her stomach sprawled out on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck snuggly, she smiled, sighing in content.

He happily chuckled quietly to himself her carefree, layed back nature was one of the qualities he liked about her, couldn't beleive how lucky was to have her.

He wanted to do something extra special for his Amber. Wait his Amber? When had she become his? He liked the sound of that, it felt good to have her close to him.

He tried to take her to a dress shop but she suggested, renting a dress. They found some discount rental, formal wear at an old dry cleaners, a man was nice enough to talk to Amber but he would not deal with Clockwerk, he seemed scared of him. She picked out a simple, silk, purple mermaid evening dress with one shoulder strap with fake diamond and rhinestones embroidery glued on, it hugged her curves perfectly and fanned out widely at the bottom, very flowy.

She picked out velvet, bowed ballet flats that matched the same color as the dress. Inexpensive costume jewelry, large sized diamond studded earrings. She took out the pony tail and parted her hair at one side to give herself a side swept bang, her hair cascaded down her back in long thick waves, she felt beautyful.

Amber turned from the mirrior, " Okay, Clockwerk let's get your makeover done."

He got a white sleeveless button down dress shirt with black snap on bowtie and black tail coat, and a black top hat. She even found a monocle for his eye. It made the outfit complete.

She noticed Clockwerk was sending out warning growls. She turned around and saw that the store owner, a Siamese Cat named Caleb, grinning pervertedly looking her up and down. She felt her cheeks heat up, she looked away uncomfortabley self-conscious.

There was a sudden screech of an Angery owl followed by a terrified scream. Clockwerk swooped down talons out for the attack, both went through a window, shattering it. His eyes glowed a dangerous red, his voice with sinister intent.

"If you don't, avert your eyes, I'll make your death slow and painful." to add to his point he gave a tight squeeze to the cat on the ground under his clawed foot.

The cat nodded his head Yes frantically, Clockwerk released him, he ran away screaming like a little girl. He saw Amber wide eyed, looking at him in frightened disbelief. She took a couple steps back, a little leery, his eyes gained their normal yellow color again. She dismissed his over protective behavior and with some difficulty got on his back and he took them to a fancy dance formal he was invited to he never really went to them because he was alone. Now that he finally had a date to take to one he decided to go. This one was at a haunted mansion owned by a rich, widowed Hen named Felora, she seemed to think very highly of herself but she was nice.

While they danced the Waltz though Amber had really never done it before but she did see it in old movies, picked up on it. She did really well, people were to afraid to take notice since a paranoid Owl gave everyone who looked there way the death-glare.

Clockwerk was not a big fan of crowds, it put him on edge. She decided to put him at ease by distracting him. "You are a really good dancer."

"Thank You it is another one of my hobbies."

They went home after Clockwerk lost his temper with a man, who was hitting on Amber trying pick up lines and asking for her number.

The poor Lion was swatted hard into a nearby lake by a very pissed off barking, red eyed owl who took a protective stance over the girl, he shielded from view with his wings. He looked at any other male that challenged his Authority, the girl was with him, he made sure that got across.

The cat came out soak and wet, he hissed at him, That was all Amber could take she suggested that they take a nice flight around, do some sight seeing.

He agreed his new found hate was now towards the male cat population. They landed on the Eiffel Tower looking over Paris.

It was very, most beautiful at night the lattice work and it shined a golden color under the stars and moon it's only light.

"Thank you, So much for being so kind." She kissed him on the side of his beak.

"Only for you, My Lady. Let's go back to my Lair in Russia."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Four

Clockwerk's Descent

She got up early, she went to see Henry the Robo-falcon. She had become great friends with him.

"Hey, Henry can you take me shopping."

"Sure, I have noticed that the boss has been acting different lately upon your arrival. Do you know why that might be?" He lowered himself so she could get on his back.

"So, He would not normally act like this ever?" She asked curiously.

"Let me tell you a story, Long ago there was an owl he so obsessed finding a way to live forever, he crossed paths with a Raccoon he immediately felt jealousy and hate because they had a skill of mastering thievery something he wanted to possess but realized it a talent you had to be born with he refused to believe the truth, so instead he figured their family book contained all the secrets he would need to be as good as them. It was not enough for him, he wanted the Cooper Line dead. So he turned his body into a Mechanical Creation thanks to a woman that lended him the blue prints."

"Wait, What woman, Who is this girl?"

"We really don't know but it was Said, She traveled from some distant future and would do everything in her power to help him."

"Did you see her face?"

"No, She was wearing a hooded robe, nothing could give away her identity."

"..."

"So she constructed this new body for him over the years it was her own design. They worked together and created this chip it was suppose to contain only one emotion hatred with it they could make the perfect powerful body. He was able to live forever be indestructable, the metal would never rust and he could self repair himself it is amazing he lasted this long he became the perfect Cooper hunter. He hunted down the latest bloodline Clockwerk killed a man named Connor Cooper he gathered up a team, the best criminals around they planned and invaded the house killing the father. The child hidden in the closet but he payed no mind to the kid figuring he be nothing without the book. That was 10 years ago it seems everything worked out for everyone."

"What does this Mysterious woman get out of the deal?"

"Oh that's simple really she wanted all the Coopers killed saying she needed to be ridden of them. One was getting in the way, interfering with her plans. She wouldn't get into further detail it was very personal."

"He did not follow through, Why did he not kill the younger Cooper?"

"He did not have it in him to kill a defenseless child he would not stoop that low. He doesn't take orders from no one and besides he needs something to fuel the emotion, and continue hating and this kid would be that person. What would be the use of living without a goal. It's the only thing that keeps him going if there is no Cooper to hunt he would be without a purpose and with no purpose to persue, the Hate Chip would extinguish and Clockwerk would be no more."

"The woman did realize this right."

"That I think did not matter to her she didn't care as long as she got what she wanted out of it."

"He said he was really old but someone such as him doesn't seem to fit existing right at the beginning of time he's too far smart to be a caveman. Where did he come from origanally?"

"I shouldn't be saying this but he was brought up in the British countryside born and raised there. He grew up in a loving family home. He met that same hooded figure and she introduced him to time travel."

"What was his name and if I'm right he not native to Britain."

"I don't know really where his family truly came from but they settled down to live out their lives in Britain and started a family there it became their permanent home. He was given a Britsh name Alfie it was popular at the time."

"Alfie?" She laughed a little in great joy happy to finally have some light sheded on his past.

"Yeah, He had gotten his name changed decided on calling himself by the new one, Clockwerk. He traveled back to the Ice Age that's where he spotted the first Cooper. It did not ever show he was under the influence of the hooded woman she told him how the Cooper ruined her life which in turn got him to start hating them."

She was shocked to find this out an innocent young owl who had his whole life ahead of him was tricked into being a pawn at her disposal doing her dirty work and not caring if his well being was at stake. She even had the nerve to corrupt him twisting and molding him into a future killer, with psychopathic tendencies. She used time travel as way to bait him into going with her, leaving his home, family, friends and a perfectly ordinary future for himself, he could had a family, successful job, everything els, time he could have spent doing things he enjoyed.

Tears came to her eyes and flowed freely but quickly wiped them away, she would figure out something to give him that life back.

They landed, she went into the store bought bras, some underwears, a few shirts and pants. Then she exited it out, gave these things to Henry. "I'm going to be looking around a bit longer, go on ahead an take the clothes back home I'll meet you back at this exact spot."

"Alright, See you till then when I get back." He flew off.

She started wandering around until she came upon what she was looking for. She entered the shop the bell ringed above the door signaling a customer had entered.

All kinds of wicked looking charms hung on the walls along with masks, some items she couldn't identify were on shelves.

She went up to the counter and tapped on the bell, to her surprise a cheetah dressed in gypsy clothes approached her. "Yes, How may I help you?"

"I have a problem I think magic is the only answer to fixing it. I wish to help the man I love be turned back to the person he was meant to be and not the corrupted, Mechanical man I have met days before. He was cheated out of his life by a evil Seer."

"I think I have something for your situation. I'll throw in a free spell."

She went into the back storage room and got a vial then a second one. It had pink liquid substance inside and it was corked.

She placed them on the table. "Give me your hand." Which Amber did the lady chanted some foreign words of some unknown language, "That was a spell to make the Seer forget about the man and never again have any visions that will lead her back to you or him. You must get her to make a deal with you to shake her hand, in order for this to work, these vials, both of you must drink on the same day, If you can get him to say I love you he will change back to the person he was before and will no longer be just mechanical but for you there will be a cost you will no longer be just human, on the fifth day this substance will turn to poison and you will die only can be saved if the lover cries, a single tear or more but it or they must land somewhere on your body, breaking the spell with love, you and him will live your life together as owls. If no tears are shed then you will die in your human form and he will be living his life feeling miserable but he will still be transformed because you gave up your own life to live in order to give him a new one, a sacrifice to ease the pain for another." She said eerily serious.

Amber reached out to take it. "You still want to do this, these magical items are combined into one whole spell and must be performed in order correctly and if he doesn't say I love you the spells and potion wont work and will be back to square one."

She happened to read Amber's train of thought "These are free of charge, considering I feel very generous to help, a rare creature such as yourself out of such a unique situation."

"You are so kind, I bid you a good day."

"You, too." She waved cheerfully at the human.

Amber found herself back at the same spot, Henry was waiting for her. "Took you long enough, Where were you? I took the bags home as you requested."

"I didn't find anything that interested me. So ready to be going home?" She lied, then looked at him questioningly.

He didn't answer instead lowered himself to let her on so they both could be heading back.

Henry was told by Clockwerk to keep Amber busy while he and the rest of the minions set up for a surprise. Henry realized that Amber was speaking to him he refocused on paying attention. "What did you say?"

"I ask if you were once a man at one time and decided joining Clockwerk in becoming robots."

"No, We're just were built by him, we were created in his image, me and my brothers are just simple machines and just programed to follow orders."

"I think you are more than that, you are just like any other living being like myself. You have feelings and emotions, speak and think freely I see you as a person, a great friend for me to hang out with when going out on the town."

"Thank You, I never saw it that way I am honored to be your friend." If he could smile, he would had at that very moment.

Their hideout came into view, they landed outside the entrance of Clockwerk's home, a floating, black fortress.

"What's going on in here?"

"You will know keep going straight."

She followed the scattered red rose petals that trailed off into a room she never see before, a lounge that contained many shelved books, on a table she found a heart shaped box, she opened it and inside was a piece of paper saying a riddle.

_**A horde of rings am I, But no fit gift for a bride, I await a sword's kiss.**_

She ran to a room, where there was some collections of weaponery, she found a note near a suit of chain-mail. She read the next clue.

_**A** **box** **without hinges, Key and lid, yet golden treasure inside is hid**._

She looked around the kitchen then checked the refrigerator and looked inside the egg carton, an egg shaped velvet box took it out, another note it said **_"Look behind you!"_**

She got up from being on her knee and closed the door. She looked up and gasped in amazement. He was wearing a tux and started to approach her "Last clue, A quest of love ends with me, yet I am made endlessly; If I drop I say my name."

"I have a guess what it may be."

"Good, I'll take that, come along, this way."

She follows into the room to a set up fancy dinner. " These are for you." He gave her elegant mixed roses bouquet having red, white, yellow, and pink roses.

"Oh they are very beautiful, Thanks."

"Please have a seat."

"Okay." She waited for him to present her a simple band ring, she knew of guys that would just give things like that, watches, necklaces, sometimes rings.

He bent down on one leg men sometimes would do that too, when presenting gifts, it was common. He opened the box and there was a ring but it was more than just being simple and plain, a one carat diamond with gold band. "Amber Snowheart will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Amber could not breath and her vision saw spots, she passed out with disbeleaf. "Yes!" it came out as a whisper. She passed out cold on the floor, he went and caught her he didn't expect this kind of reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(Note:) Warning this chapter contains Violence and character death, reader discretion is advised.

Chapter Five

Amber's Nightmare

When she woken up, she found that she was placed in the bed, next to her was Clockwerk his expression contained worry. "Thank You for the Scavenger Hunt and did you ask me to marry you, I'm sorry I fainted it kind have caught me off guard."

"I heard you say yes, so you agreeded to being mine, Amber, I Love You, I don't care how it was possible but I wouldn't change it for the world, Please tell me you still want to go through with this for us." He turned to look at her.

"Yes, I love you, too. I'm not sure how to tell this but I haven't been completely honest with you. I have knew all along about everything but before you get mad let me finish, I was afraid for my life if I told you this but now I will tell you everything before I came here I lived a normal life and had a happy family that loved me. I bought this game call Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus it was made to entertain children I got it because I was a child myself I never completed my schooling. When I started that game is when I noticed you and looked up and did research and what I found shocked me after that I refused to play the game all the way though I had someone els complete it for me while I watched, after it was over and done I was haunted by the images it played over and over in my head your death caused by the enemy. You looked so broken, floating there alone. I wished in someway that I could help. I seemed to have been sent here for some reason this is where I am now."

He was mad at first but he understood she was afraid of him at the time. He was touched that she cared to help him. He was glad that she told him.

"If you'll excuse me." She ran into the bathroom she closed and locked the door behind her where she layed herself down on the rug and took out a folded up towel and buried her face into it and let out muffled sobs. It was hard not to cry when rethink telling the story over again. She could not hold it in anymore and left him to think it over. He waited for a while and still she has not come out for the last two hours. He went to the door and knocked "Amber?" No answer she struggled to get up and went to the door and unlocked it but went back to sit on the toilet with it's lid down as he came in she pulled out a vial of pink liquid and began to drink down the contents.

"Here is yours drink up."

"Why, What is that I don't think I want it."

"Please, It's my way of helping you." Fresh tears sprang from her eyes.

He sighed "Give it here."

He could not stand the sight of a woman crying. She excitedly uncorked it he lowered his head he looked at her with a frown and opened his beak and clamped down on the vial careful tilted his head back the liquid downed. He spit out the vial it clink on the floor.

"Come here." he moved down as she asked him to do she rubbed the beak comforting him, she kissed the side of his face.

"Let's go to bed." he moved from her grasp.

"You mad at me?" She asked cocerned.

"No, Love." He was fascinated by her he didn't doubt her for a second, he had full trust in her. He realized he cared not no more for destroying the Cooper line, his old plans and this place meant nothing. All he saw was a future he could share with someone, something els he could live for new plans he was making to live out this new life.

"Good night, Clockwerk, Love You." She hugged him.

If he could he would had smiled. "I Love you as well, Good night." Then he fell asleep but something magical took place after he said those words he returned to his younger self. A young owl boy around the age of nineteen. He hugged his lady closer to him in his sleep. She started to have have weird dreams:

**:DREAM SCAPE:**

Sly Cooper and his team showed up there with them was Penelope smiling evilly at her. "You stay away from my boyfriend."

She ran up to the mouse and smacked her across the face the slap echo for miles.

"What are you talking about I have no idea." The mouse said while holding her bruised face.

"Oh yes you do, You talked that poor boy into being a pawn for your schemes, in order for him to get rid of Cooper so you can end Sly and Bently friendship, so you can have Bently all to yourself. You think then that Bently could realize his full potential and both together you both could then create great inventions and sell them, become wealthy."

Bently then scowled at Penelope and he began to walk away. Amber did not let up she continued "You are the cause for all of this the reason why Cooper's father is dead and for the deaths of many other ansestors he has to suffer, living without knowing what it is like to have parents and now he does not have a family to care for him. The same for Alfie you took him away from everything he has ever known, he trusted you Penelope, you betrayed him for your own selfish gain, you are a Seer you have known all along what would have happened to him if he did not follow through in killing the Coopers his fate in return would had been a dark one in ten years Sly Cooper would return and get his pages of the book, Clockwerk would be left for dead, but that isn't bad enough his mechanical parts would be used by evil criminals banded together calling themselves The Klaww Gang but that is not all his body is then rebuilt and taken over by a woman called Neyla then calls herself Clock-La after that he is finally layed to rest. A man's life is lost all for nothing and everyone involved has to suffer not only that Bently gets hurt he wont walk again. You thought that night when he broken into the Cooper's home that he had it in him to kill a child so they wouldn't have met at the orphanage. Bently would be all yours no Cooper to be in the way no frienship would have formed if little Cooper was dead. In the future you would have met Bently and you two would had a relationship wow your so selfish."

"This in none of your business!" The mouse yelled angerely.

"Lady when it involves the man I love I make it my business no little blond imbecile tells me otherwise." She smiled happy with herself.

"I am not you are the fool." the mouse retorted.

"Oh, So I am wrong, your right, I do see the brown roots from here not that it really works since your immodest." She heard Sly chuckle in the far distance.

The mouse took a step closer and warned. "You better be quiet."

"No, I will not, I have met blonds that are sweet and kind unlike you. Who are you trying to fool no one that who, you trick men that is no way to be so I will tell you once more again, you leave now." Amber said seriously.

"How dare you insult me, I am not leaving here without Bently." Penelope said through clenched teeth.

"I wouldn't make such a face like that you might break a mirror. Hey Sly here catch." She tossed the container to him it contain the last pages to his family book. He opened it found the pages.

"Thanks." he grinned at her.

She nodded her head in thanks.

Suddenly, she was jumped by the mouse which totally caught her off guard. "You won't get away with this Clockwerk will die he will pay for disobeying me, he should had killed Sly he's so weak I have to do this all myself, I was the one who brought you here and I changed the past again and replaced the hate chip with a Love/Hate chip in order to make him fall in love all would had been okay but you had to go and open your big mouth this was my nice of fixing everything but you ruined it all I regret even trying to do it the right way. You must die that way he will suffer even more it makes revenge all the more sweeter."

The two got in a brawl included hair pulling, hits and slaps. Penelope in the end pulled out a knife it end up being plunged into Amber's side she colasped in a heap on the ground the catfight gone wrong.

The Cooper Gang was horrified at what they witnessed. All three came running over to the fallen human woman. Clockwerk who had heard everything and been watching what unfolded. "Amber!" He screamed. He flew down to get closer. He was so enraged at Penelope she had lied to him about the Coopers, tricking him into helping her to get revenge. She did not care that he died. He was not going to let some gang of wretches use him for spare parts if he had known all this was going to happen and lead him to his own death he would had not ever agreeded in the first place. She knew all this as well and brought the woman he loved into all this he would kill her if gave the chance.

"Move." He ordered, Sly jumped back, battle stance but let up when he landed next to Amber's fallen body.

"Amber can you here me!?" He lowered his head next to hers.

She looked at him, her eyes glazed over. "Hello, Clockwerk." She said and smiled at him.

"I love you, I never wanted for this to happen." He said sadly. She saw him changed from being a mechanical owl to an ordinary owl. She smiled happy that her wish was granted. All the people around them were stunned.

Carmelita came over and stunned the mouse, the mouse was arrested for attempt of murder and the murder of Connor Cooper.

The mouse was angry to see that Alfie was no longer Clockwerk her hatred only fueled more. The knife was taken away as evidece. Medical services had been called in, were on their way to fly Amber out.

"I know but look at yourself, you now have a second chance at a new life again, thanks to me, you might even find a way to get back to your own time be with your family, start a new life find someone els to marry, have children this what I have always wanted for you to be happy, It would make me even more happy knowing if you fufilled this as my last dieing wish. live this life I gave you. Please don't waste this opportunity. I do not wanting to die knowing I gave it up my own life for another and it not get lived. This is the sacrifice I made in order to give back what was taken away." She took off the ring she placed in his claw then continued. " I will always love you no matter what and Sly it was a pleasure meeting you and your team. Carmelita keep up the good work. Penelope I forgive you of what you have done I'm sorry for calling you those mean things I was just mad. You did good at trying your best. You are a great person in your own special way."

"I don't want another I need you, Stay with me." His voice broke.

Amber was in tears, " I wanted that for us, too. If I was never able to go back to my own world then I would have finished my schooling, I saw myself having a life here with you, I being your wife, having your children. I wanted to be able to give you that again but it doesn't look that way." She closed her eyes started taking shallow breaths.

"Amber! Please don't die!" He cried in loud sobs.

"Remember keep studying those flowers." She said whispering.

"Amber?" He nuzzled her face.

She kissed the side of his beak. "Promise me, Alfie."

"Yes, Anything."

"Good." She caughed blood and gasped painfully but her body went limp, her breathing stopped. She died in his arms.

"Amber!" He tried to wake her up, no response.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He hung his head back screamed in anguish at the skies.

All the people that witnessed this, was in tears, silently crying at the sad scence that unfolded.

Penelope regreted what she has done. Bently would not even look her way. Sly looked at her in disgust, the girl was only a kid. This mouse she was the reason his father was dead. He never realized Clockwerk was tricked and brainwashed into doing her dirty work. They both were turned into being each others enemys this never needed to happen. He never wish this on his worse enemy. He went up to comfort the young owl. "I'm sorry for your loss."

**:END OF DREAM:**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Chapter Six

New Begginnings

She woke up in a cold sweat, gasping hard, the stab in her side felt so real, she jerked in her sleep. The dream was like a sign, warning she needed to make a deal with the Seer and end this once and for all she needed the both of them protected from that woman she had a feeling the hooded mouse was wondering the volcano's grounds. She got free of her loves grasp. She snuck outside and looked everywhere and found her.

"You over there." She called to the hooded mouse. The mouse heard her calling and ran to her.

"Yes?" The mystery woman asked.

" I want to make a deal with you." She told the woman.

"Okay?" The mouse asked confused.

"I wont tell Bentley anything about the ugly truth if you never come near Clockwerk again, Deal?"

"Why, What proof do you have against me?"

She took out her cellphone from her jean pocket it had been recording the entire time.

"Oh, I don't know maybe this will be convincing enough I have recorded this entire conversation if given to Bentley he might start to asking questions we do not want him to get suspicious of you now do we?"

The mouse started to panic she said "Fine." They shook on it. The mouse forgot all about Clockwerk and Amber.

" Where am I? Who are you?"

Amber ranaway from the woman, she did not want her finding out about them again.

She went back to the fortress she look making sure Penelope did not follow, which she didn't Amber sighed in relief.

She went back to bed to get more shut eye Clockwerk or now Alfie was right where she had left him. She kissed him, his wings searched for her and pulled her in closer, he buried his face in her shoulder.

That early morning she found herself alone in bed. "Dear?" She called out.

She got up and went into the bathroom Clockwerk now Alfie looked himself over in the mirror. "This is incredible, So the spell did all of it?"

She nodded her head. She looked him over he had nice soft feathers back, his feathers combination of colors mostly brown-black with gold but his eyes a very bright orange they stood out. She then smiled. At last she had made him happy but she doubted the spell would even work for her. She missed her family and now he was finally, ready, might be able to see his own. She did not need to stick around because she had never mentioned to the gypsy that she came from another world that was just populated, by humans, no magic there, maybe the magic wouldn't work on turning her into an owl. She started packing her clothes what little she did have left.

She noticed the door was unlocked she opened it and went out. She made her way down the narrow road none of his soldiers noticed her. She could not get out through the gate so she climbed up then made her way down the other side. She had scaled the volcano's walls. She walked around a vaccent forest, she found a cave to stay in, two days she stayed there, she fished, made fires, washed her clothes at a nearby stream. She took out her phone and looked at a few pictures of her family and cried silently, she had to do this, she had to let go of her old life. She deleted them and looked at the pictures she had of Clockwerk placed it into her pocket she went over the wall again and was once again inside she went back to her now new home where she would stay. She went to the room they shared it was empty the entire place seemed isolated no one was around.

She went over to the egg shaped box opened it and put on the ring and went to rest in the bed.

There somewhere far off there was a search party hunting her down to bring her back. They came back without success and were chewed out.

They have never seen him so upset. "Why did you not watch better?!"

He headed back inside and that's when he saw her, she was sleeping, a big weight was lifted from his heart. He felt so stupid he had over looked the bed never thought of checking it. He so busy admireing himself, they probably never happen to run into each other in such a big place it was possible they both had their time occupied. "Where have you been the last two days?"

"I have been walking around outside, exploring you seemed pretty busy, I was not here, I needed time to think things through, I placed the ring on my finger see?"

"Well My plan for you was to let you only have it placed on your finger when we started saying vows."

"I had dream last night that I die I was killed by some woman."

He looked at her in shock " I had the same dream that I watched from a far off distance, I saw myself holding you."

"Then I don't have to tell you what has to be done."

"No, I am not leaving you for someone els, Okay?"

"I need you to cry into a vial that way when I get sick pour it on my face okay?"

"What?" he asked confused but went over and done so anyway.

She hugged him, "I don't really, know what will happen but do as I ask this might just work out."

Two days later it was now the fifth day, she started to feel ill he poured the contents on her and she turned into a female Erasian Eagle Owl, "Wow, your so beautiful."

"Thank you, Alfie."

A portal showed up she ignored it, no way was she going back she was staying with the owl she loved and devoted her life to save.

The portal then disappeared forever, never to show again.

"Let's go find a preacher." she told him happy.

"Okay, my love." He smiled.

They took out the Coopers line pages and put them in a big vanilla envelope they were going to give them to the Cooper Gang when they arrived.

The preacher came to the top of the volcano was very nervous. So Amber decided and try to make him at ease. "Hi, there come over don't be shy." She said cheerfully. It seemed to have worked. She weared a white gown it fitted her perfectly, it was simple, it had a sweetheart neckline, it had jewels and it flared out at the bottom, strapless and simpley pretty. The veil was long and trailed behind her. Alfie wore a simple top hat and black suit.

They heard the van approach and the guys got out of the van.

"Good some guest have showed up, go ahead and begin." She told the preacher.

The male mouse began "We are gathered here today for these two to join in holy matrimony. If you do not agree Please speak now or forever hold your peace." Nothing was said the gang were still standing by the car and watching.

"Okay." said the preacher. "Do You, Alfie Clockwerk take Amber Snowheart to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her clawed foot. They had the rings redone.

"Do You, Amber take Alfie as your lawfully wedded Husband?"

"Yes." She did the same to him placed the ring on his foot.

"Then with the power invested in me, I now pronounce You Husband and Wife. You may Now kiss the bride."

Amber went up to his ear and whispered something to him. He was surprised at first but smiled. They both cocentrated and turn human now Alfie had brown hair and orange eyes, Amber did as well. They both kissed passionately. She went up to Sly and gave him the pages of his family book. She dragged him off to the side away from prying eyes. She explained what she had found out and how everything led up to how it was now. She gave him a hug, to comfort him for everything he has been through. When she pulled back, she wiped away her tears. "You take care of yourself, Okay?"

The two newly weds turn back into owls taking off into the sunset on their honeymoon. He opened the envelope and inside were the pages to The Thievius Raccoonus all of the pages were there, not a single page out of order. He then looked up to see their fleeting forms in a distance. Then he looked at the mouse that was with them, she had a blanket wrapped around her. The gang had provided, he decided not to turn her in for his fathers death it would only stir up more trouble than what it was worth. It was better off, that she did not remember. Bently seemed have taken an interest in her. This was meant to remain a secret. Carmelita came looking for him and his gang. He caught the woman he love by surprise with a kiss.

They all packed into the van and drove off never to be heard of again.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I Own nothing.

Chapter Seven

Reconciliation

The two new couples grew close as friends over past two years Carmelita and Penelope decided to do a double wedding together. Cooper decided with Bentley that Murry would be their best man.

The Gang tried to track down the third already married couple, The Clockwerks but could not find anything.

So they just sent two wedding invitations to their volcano residence where they know they still live there.

When Amber received them, she opened the letter it said something about being invited to Bentley and Penelope's wedding and the other about Carmelita and Sly's as well she was very happy for them, all.

She sent them cards saying "Congratulations" She refused to go to them. She feared things might end up, back to the way it was before, like the first time she came to this world.

They were happy to have the cards but they had no guests at the wedding other than some of Carmelita's Interpol Cops she had invited, so they began the ceremony, soon enough both couples were married.

"So that's how we are a family today." Olivia, Ethan and Lewis looked at their father in amazement.

"Who wants cookies?" Said a pregnant Amber, who waddled into the living room.

The kids transformed into humans and ran into the kitchen past their mother to get to the cookies. The Teens really had such a sweet tooth.

"You telling them those old stories again?"

"Yes, They all three, seem to keep forgeting, I have to keep retelling it to them it is like they have the short attention span of Cockerspaniel."

Amber bursted out laughing, "You have a sense a humor! So anyways look what I got today in the mail, another invite to a party to the Cooper Gang's get-together. I'll just send them something."

She went and put in a card "Greetings." sent a family picture of her, her husband and their children and had Henry mail it off.

At the gathering Sly received the mail and found a letter from the Clockwerks yet again. He opened it, he read the card and out fell a photo he picked it up and looked at it it was of the Clockwerks family. He smiled happy to atleast see how they are fairing. He sent some of his family and Bentleys and mailed it back to her.

Amber got the letter and found it has photos one had the Coopers in the photo, Sly himself and Carmelita they seemed happy and then his three sons all looked like their father, Brian, Chase and Tyler it said on the back. The other one was of Bentley and his wife, Penelope their daughter, Zoey and son, Gus. She wrote a note saying Thank You for the pics. She had finally completed her schooling a few years back had her diploma and was still finishing her schooling to becoming a Nurse she took online classes one more year to complete, and she be ready to start working at a local hospital.

Clockwerk was fine with it, he was glad she decided to help support the family, he couldn't be more lucky.

Sly decided to make it a surprise visit and show up all the gang and their families were there. The kids got out looking around in glee the boys of Cooper started rough housing right away. "Hey, Settle down." Cooper scalled them he turned all serious.

Penelope and Bentley looked around with their two kids in toe they copy their parents action. They were a calm and collected family, they just stood there.

"So, Where is their house?" asked Murry. Murry was just as hiper as the children.

The boy's were driving Carmelita crazy. She squinted off looking into the distance till she spotted a outline of some structural fortress. "There, Look, I think I see something."

They all followed her pointed direction, now all could see it they followed the road to the loafty looking fortress. They knocked on the double doors to the entrance it was answered by Amber "Yes?" She opened it enough to peek through and there they all were standing waiting. She started to panic inside. "Um, Just a minute." She closed the door "Alfie hide the kids."

"Why?" he called back.

"We have surprise visitors here." She went and found the children.

"You three go to your room and stay there till I tell you it's okay to come out understand." She said panic.

"Yes, Mom." They said in unison.

Clockwerk never seen her act like this way. "What do I need to do?" She asked herself calming down. "Oh I got it we'll play Charades."

"Honey go check on the children make sure they're getting along in there."

"Yes, Dear." He went off to check on them, while her family was busy. She went and placed out chairs for her guests. She found some chairs from the long dining room table and had them placed out in the middle of the room. She dragged out with help, a coffee table all these things were light weight thanks to Henry's help.

She took breaks between moving things, Henry had all day. She went to the door and opened it for the people.

"Hey come on in make yourself feel right at home."

Her guests looked all around curiously.

"You can all take a seat here and we can get started."

"So what will we be doing?" Asked one of the kids.

"Let's see!" She started doing some actions until someone finally guessed fishing boat then wishing well. It went on this way for awhile. She then played a game of Guess Who?, everyone weared a piece of paper to their forehead one said Murry was a Cowboy then was a game of musical chairs, Bingo and Gift Exchange she found a hat and it had numbers he picked # 4.

"Okay, Sly go ahead and take it, the box # 4. Just hold on to it for now. You can open it."

"What could it be I wonder." He shook it no sound was made, he opened it out came a stripped scarf. Soon all the gifts were given out, everyone thanked her.

They ate Dinner which wasn't much, fish and salad. Everybody was introduced to the family one of the Coopers took a liking to Olivia, everyone became friends at last.

Years later the kids were grown up, Olivia and Brian were married. They had children and both bloodlines of the Clockwerks and Coopers were now united.

They both went on two new adventures destroying Dr. M and saving Sly's family vault then later prevented the Coopers from being erased from history and getting Sly Cooper back from being lost in time. Never again would two enemies fight but live in harmony happiley ever after.

The End

A/N: Thanks for reading :)


End file.
